Tied
by akebou
Summary: What Hidan can does during a day off in the Akatsuki? Nothing better than bothering his partner until he finds a new game! KakuHida one-shot, pwp, lemon, yaoi, bondage, including a camera and a not so uke Hidan!


Tied

Warning! Yaoi, lemon, bondage, Hidan's curse

Days off, even s-rank criminal have them, but they don't use them like the young shinobi of the leaf village; playing and training. No. They have things much more interesting to do. At least, Hidan has much more interesting things to do, because Kakuzu usually spends his days off counting money, Sasori playing with his puppets, Deidara playing with clay, Itachi being emo, alone in his room and Kisame sleeping or talking with Deidara about girls. He doesn't even want to know what the two other weirdoes are doing, but he liked to imagine Zetsu taking care of flowers while Tobi's dressing like a girl, because he doubts the young boy's mentally more than 6 years old.

Yeah, he definitely has things much more interesting to do than all of them. Like praying to Jashin-sama or bothering his partner. Did you ever try to annoy a 91 years old man with a short temper? Yeah, it's Jashin-damn funny seeing him losing control. Especially since the said old man is sexy as hell and you're an immortal masochist.

Hidan sneaks behind Kakuzu, whom was counting his precious money, sitting at his cheap wood desk in their dark room, lighten only by a few candles on the walls. He wonders if the miser sleeps with his money. No, that would be waaay too weird... but hell that would be funny. He laughs quietly, picturing the stitched-nin sleeping with his metal mallet.

Kakuzu rolls his eyes. What the fuck did that stupid zealot think about? Fuck it, he doesn't even want to know, surely something about Jashin. You don't have to be Einstein to know the albino's not healthy in the head. In fact, he's probably the most insane man Kakuzu ever met.

No wonder Kakuzu shivers when he feels his handsome albino partner wrap his arms around him, pressing his bare chest against his back in something seeming like a totally normal and innocent 'hug'.

"Kuzu-chan, what the fuck are you doing?" Hidan asks in a bored tone, trying to get the attention of his roommate.

"Eating ice cream. Dubass." Kakuzu replies sarcastically. Damn, this stupid zealot is annoying. If only he could sew those lips together... Hell, the leader will scold him if he does that again...

"I have nothing to do..." Well, except bothering the older man, which is pretty funny. In fact, that's probably his favourite thing to do: bothering people. Usually, he will bother Deidara by calling him Deidara-chan. I mean, come on; He's supposed to be a man, but all of you thought he was a girl the first time you saw him, don't deny it. You didn't know he was a guy until you heard him speak.

When the blonde girly boy isn't at the base, he has to bother Kakuzu to be entertained. He can't bother Zetsu, because the freak always threatens to eat him, Itachi and Kisame give him the chills, Tobi is more annoying than him and the leader or his blue haired girlfriend... why the hell should he bother the leader, huh? It's probably not even funny... but Kakuzu is. Even more funny than bothering Dei-chan because it's also dangerous. He's Hidan; Nothing gives him more satisfaction than when he manages to get the older man out of control. "Entertain me, Kuzu-chan." Hidan smiles, after all, Kakuzu has long hair as well; just like Deidara, so he can calls him -chan.

"You can reattach your arm." Kakuzu smirks under his mask.

"Eh? I didn't even lose it!" Hidan whines out loudly.

"I can fix it." Kakuzu threaten him.

Hidan finally releases Kakuzu. "You're not funny Kuzu-chan!"

This time, Kakuzu frowns. "Stop calling me that!" Kakuzu shout at his partner.

"_Oh, finally a reaction at the nickname._" Hidan thinks happily. That's right; Kakuzu's way too proud and manly to be called –chan. It should get him a reaction eventually.

Satisfied that he managed to get a reaction from his partner, even if it was a little one, Hidan sits on the bed next to Kakuzu, still looking at the older man counting his money. Usually his partner lost his calm easily and they start fighting... It's funny to see Kakuzu lose control, but for some reasons, he's calmer than usual today... but Kakuzu's patience has its limit.

"Kuzuuuu..." He calls him by his nickname again on purpose.

"What the hell do you want again?" Kakuzu replies harshly, not even looking at his bored partner. Kakuzu had to stay calm if he doesn't want the leader to cut half of his pay check...

"Entertain me." Hidan tries again; Maybe Kakuzu doesn't want to fight today...

Kakuzu replies harshly; "I'm not here to entertain you. _Screw that leader, if Hidan continues to bother him, he would be reduced to a puddle of blood and torn pieces of flesh in no time._"

They stayed silent for a moment, the only sound breaking the silence was the sound of the money as Kakuzu was counting it. Hidan slides his hair back with one hand, smiling. He got a 'genius' idea. He sits on Kakuzu desk, taking his attention. The older man frowns at him. He was about to tell him to get the fuck out, but before he could say anything. Hidan licks his lips suggestively and asks: "Want to fuck?"

Beware of Hidan 'genius' idea and his developed sense of subtlety. "_Maybe it's a new game of his..._" Kakuzu thinks as he examines his partner, considering his offer. He can't deny it, his partner is pretty handsome. He always has his silver hair perfectly slid back, with his smooth flawless fair skin, not too muscular, just well-toned and his captivating amethyst eyes... No doubt Hidan's desirable as hell, even if he's a loud-mouthed annoying zealot.

Seeing the stitched-nin didn't reply, Hidan smirks. "Sounds fun, doesn't it?" He licks his lips again before he continues: "But I'll tie you up."

Kakuzu finally snaps out of his thoughts. "FUCK NO!" he yells. Finally, something that didn't make Hidan's offer worth thinking about. Kakuzu thinks Hidan's idea sounded really bad, in fact.

"You'll still be seme!" Hidan tries to reassure him. The older man hesitates a moment. Can Kakuzu really trust that psychopath? The older man stays silent as Hidan slides under his desk, kneeling between the legs of his partner. Kakuzu hears a small laugh before Hidan nuzzles against the bulge in his pant. He shouldn't have thought about the younger man in that way, now he has a raging hard-on.

The miser doesn't even try to push away the other man. After all, the only point that really bothered him was when Hidan asked to tie him up. Kakuzu shivers when he feels Hidan lightly kissing his manhood through the fabric. Hidan pulls down Kakuzu's boxers, freeing his rock hard cock and he gives his partner a cocky smile before he licks the precum off it that slides down Kakuzu's length, running his wet tongue from the base to the tip, sending shivers of pleasure down the miser's spine.

Kakuzu lets himself relax under Hidan's ministrations. How long has it been since he last enjoyed the pleasures that another person could bring? Maybe... back then, in Taki... he does it with a few girls... He knows a boy feels... different, but still pleasant. He closes his eyes and lets his hands stroke Hidan's soft locks as the albino man bobs his head up and down, sometime swirling his tongue around the tip of the older man's member. Kakuzu clenches his fists and teeth, trying to suppress awkward moans a man is not supposed to make. That little brat is going to make him lose his precious control...

Kakuzu roughly grabs Hidan by his hair and throws him on his bed.

"_It's not going to be like that..._" Hidan sits on the bed, looking at Kakuzu as the older man joints him quickly. "I want to tie you to the headboard." Hidan says with a perverted smile on his face, his eyes half closed in anticipation, drooling at the idea of the larger man bound under him.

"Why?" Kakuzu knows his partner is weird, but he didn't know the jashinist had such a kinky fetish... The miser never was the uke, but he was pretty sure it's not really funny to have a bounded seme... It would be better if it was the zealot who was tied up.

"Because I've always wanted to see you tied and vulnerable while I ride you." Hidan licks his lips seductively. Yeah, the idea of the taller man bounded and blushing under him as he would ride him to a pleasurable orgasm always excited him... and if Kakuzu is tied up, Hidan could do whatever he wanted with him.

Kakuzu twitches at the word 'vulnerable'. This word shouldn't be used to describe him. "Fuck you."

"If you don't let me tie you up, we'll stop." Hidan teases him, he knows Kakuzu wants it... wants him. Kakuzu's already leaking, precum slowly sliding down his thick shaft.

Kakuzu might be a s-rank criminal, but he would never rape someone else, even if he got paid for it... Anyway his damn leader would scold him again if he does it, probably cutting half of his pay check. If he accepts, what does he really risk? It's not like Hidan would hurt him, he's his partner and Pein-sama is his leader too... And if something goes wrong, Kakuzu could always get free using his Earth Grudge Fear.

"Alright..." After all, Kakuzu's still seme and nobody will know it, right? The Taki missing-nin stays quiet and lies on the bed, looking at the albino shinigami as he methodically ties Kakuzu's wrists to the metal headboard with the rope of his scythe. It seems like Hidan really wants to make sure the miser wouldn't be able to free himself and that fact made Kakuzu a bit uncertain, but he doesn't say anything.

Once he was done, Hidan opens the drawer of his small wood end table. He searches for something for a moment before he pulls out a small black video camera and give his partner a lewd smile. Kakuzu's face turns a deeper shade of red than the red of his eyes. Yep, Hidan's days off are way more interesting than the other's days off.

"I didn't say you could film me." The older shinobi almost yells, blushing furiously. So that was the reason Hidan wanted to tie him up?

Hidan smirks. "Nobody will see it except me, I swear. It's just because I fucking doubt you'll want to do it again, so now I'll have it on camera and I can watch it over and over again." He's not wrong, no way he's going to do it again... except if it was really, really worth it.

"Pervert..." He would never admit it, but he likes it when Hidan has this wanton expression on his face. Hidan slowly starts to impale himself on the rock hard member of his sturdy partner, making Kakuzu wince at the tight and warm feeling. "If I wasn't tied to the headboard, I would slam you down, burying my cock deep inside you and digging my nails inside the soft flesh of your hips." The older man says in a husky voice, looking straight in the camera lens. Hidan's a masochist and Kakuzu hopes this will make him change his mind and free him.

To Kakuzu's surprise, Hidan laughs. "That sounds fun, but you see, I have something else in mind..." Hidan smiles as he lies down to nibble at his partner's neck while he rocks his hips on the miser's crotch. He takes advantage of Kakuzu being distracted and bites him.

"Itai! Damn it, Hidan why did you..." Kakuzu doesn't finish his sentence; the black and white pattern on Hidan's skin said nothing good to him.

Hidan quickly makes a cut at his arm and draws the Jashin's symbol around them, tainting the sheets and the stone floor with deep red blood. Kakuzu doesn't have the time to ponder about what his partner has in mind; he immediately feels it...The feeling of being open... it doesn't hurt because Hidan's body -connected to his- is already used to the wide of Kakuzu's length, but it's uncomfortable.

Hidan rises up until only the tip of Kakuzu remains in him and he slowly gets down, teasing. So... that was the true reason why Hidan wanted to tie him up... The feeling of taking someone and being fucked at the same time is kind of weird, but not unpleasant. It's not like if the older man was the uke, is it? Kakuzu harshly bits his lower lip to prevent shameful moans, but this time he just can't suppress them, it's not what he's used to. He closes his eyes and tries to forget about the little red light of the camera flashing in front of his face as he lets out a small groan of pleasure.

"Aww... Could you do that sound again Kakuzu-chan? I fucking loved it..." Hidan teases, licking his lips. The younger man wants to immortalize all those not so manly sounds, he wants to film his partner as he goes wild and can't take it anymore.

Hidan suddenly switches angle so Kakuzu's member presses on his prostate, earning a loud moan from the bounded large man under him because of the Jashin's curse. "What's wrong Kuzu-chan? It's the first time your soft spot gets so much attention?" Hidan smirks, but Kakuzu didn't and can't say anything, new sensations overloading him. He doesn't even notice the stupid nickname his partner used. At that rhythm, he wouldn't be able to take it for so long.

Kakuzu doesn't even think about using his treads, he's literally drowning in ecstasy. Hidan picks up pace, not moving his camera from Kakuzu's face as his partner bits his lower lip so hard it bleeds while he comes, filling him with hot sticky sperm.

Kakuzu tries to catch his breath, his eyes still closed, ignoring Hidan as he moves up and sits on his chest. Now he's all dirty; blood, sperm and sweat everywhere. Yuck... Kakuzu remembers his hands are still bound to the headboard when he tries to push Hidan off; Kakuzu had come inside of his partner and now it's leaking all over his chest, the albino should take a shower or at least wipe his bottom.

Kakuzu opens his eyes to see Hidan's hard dick a few inches away from his face. The Jashinist's pretty well endowed, but smaller than Kakuzu. The older man looks up at his partner's face; Hidan's giving him that usual smirk and a lustful look. He already knows what the jashinist wants...

Kakuzu frowns. "Just don't come in my mouth or I'll rip your head off and give it to Tobi. I don't care if the leader is going to cut half of my pay check, you're going to pay." He threatens the albino, but Hidan chuckles.

"Alright." Even if he really likes to, he will not cum in Kakuzu mouth. After all, Hidan doesn't know what the orange lollipop boy will do with his head...

Kakuzu slowly opens his mouth and looks up at Hidan, still holding the camera in his hand. Hidan really seems to enjoy the view, that fucker...

Hidan rubs the wet tip of his manhood against Kakuzu's dry lips, teasing. The feeling of pleasure running down the miser's spine made him frown. "_I get aroused because Hidan's about to make me suck him?_" He finally understands when Hidan forcefully thrusts his length inside his mouth, one hand still holding the camera as the other one's tangles in his dark untidy hair; Hidan's curse is still on and linked to his body...

It's weird to feel your own lips around your member, but it doesn't feel bad.

"_That old miser's mouth is rather pleasant, it's a shame I would be able enjoy it only this time._" Hidan thoughts. The Jashin's curse is rather useful; Hidan can get a blowjob and Kakuzu feels like as if he's receiving one too because of the Jashin's curse. Plus, he can be sure Kakuzu will not bite him, not like if they were in a simple sixty-nine position... and Jashin-damn that miser knows how to give a nice blowjob...

Kakuzu closes his eyes again and writhe uncomfortably, there's nothing between his legs, but he still feels the wet and warmth feeling of someone sucking him. Kakuzu always thoughts Hidan could use the curse during fight, to hurt the opponent, but now he knows Hidan can uses it for anything... even for sex. Hidan keeps fucking his face in a steady fast rhythm, but not too hard. Hidan doesn't want to make the miser gags. Kakuzu swirls his tongue around Hidan's hard cock, after all, he's feeling the same thing as his partner, so why not make it as pleasant as possible?

"Oh yeah... ahh... I'm so close... hmm..." Hidan says in a barely audible lust-filled whisper. Kakuzu's dick twitches at his partner's moans and he comes with a loud groan, splattering his own stomach with his cum. Damn... it feels great, but at the same time, coming without anyone touching him is quite weird... Damn curse... It's like if he was coming because Hidan's fucking his mouth... The vibration of Kakuzu's throat around Hidan's cock drove the albino over the edge too. As promised, his partner retreats his cock from Kakuzu's mouth a few moment before shooting his load... all over the miser's face.

Hidan smirks at the view of his partner's face covered with his hot gooey seed. "You look beautiful with cum on your face, you should always look like that." He teases him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kakuzu yells angrily, making Hidan chuckle softly. "_Maybe I shouldn't untie him yet..._" He smiles. After all, teasing the older man is his hobby.

END!

Thanks to Dana-Eliza for beta reading!

Edit: I re-read it and now I understand why you think it was confused, Kakuzu's body is linked to Hidan's body by the curse and he feels everything Hidan's feeling, it was not enough clear I admit it, sumimasen . I added names and references to the curse so it should be better now :) Tell me if it's still confusing ^^


End file.
